


Jail Break

by SweetAndSourBerry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pandora’s Vault, Technoblade is very good at Minecraft, except for when he isn’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSourBerry/pseuds/SweetAndSourBerry
Summary: Dream cashes in his favor. Things go well until they don’t.I wrote this in like an hour please be gentle.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Jail Break

Dream was lazing on his cot when the air in his cell shimmered in a familiar way. The smoky, crisp scent of the End hit him for just a second before disappearing just as fast as it appeared.

He watched the clock on the wall _tick, tick, tick_ away. “You’re late,” he told the obsidian walls.

“These things take time,” his visitor drawled. Dream finally looked over to see Technoblade casually wiping the blood off a netherite sword.

It was a fair statement. Dream knew better than most just how escape-proof Pandora’s Vault has been created to be. Every step, every turn, every obsidian block and redstone dust, had been designed to keep her guests in place. If he was being fair, this rescue had come earlier than expected.

Dream decided to be fair.

“Your debt is repaid,” he told the piglin hybrid, and watched the man’s ear twitch in response. “Let’s do this.”

Techno put away his blade and got down to business. “The bridge can’t be operated while on it, so I had to pearl over. Here.” He dumped a stack of ender pearls at Dream’s feet, and Dream scooped them up eagerly. “I bribed Punz to distract Sam, but I’m not sure how long he can keep it up.”

The sound of dispensers firing could be heard from deeper in the prison; both men ignored it. Pandora’s Vault was constantly making redstone noises. “Please tell me you brought more items for me,” Dream said instead.

Techno had brought items for him. He felt complete in a way he hadn’t in a long time with a set of armor on his person and his hand wrapped around the handle of an axe. All fully enchanted netherite, of course; his fingers brushed appreciatively across the enchantments etched into the axe’s blade.

The clock on the wall filled the cell with its _tick, tick, tick;_ the sound seemed to be getting louder.

“Let’s go,” Technoblade said, voice uncharacteristically anxious. Dream felt the same unease creep up his spine. He checked his boots one more time before turning towards the entrance to the cell ...

... to find a curtain of lava blocking the way.

“What??” he snarled, turning to his would-be savior, to find Techno just as shocked as Dream felt.

A familiar voice filled the cell. “Technoblade, you are now a prisoner of Pandora’s Vault,” Sam stated in his professional monotone. Beside him, Techno cursed under his breath. “You will not be allowed to leave your cell. A cot will be brought to you later and your items confiscated. If you have any requests, they will be granted within reason.”

Dream ignored the speech, watching the swirl of lava and felt his chance at freedom slip between his fingers. “You still owe me that favor,” he bit out at Techno.

A hand on his back was his only warning before the lava enveloped him. 


End file.
